Reese Hunter
Reese Hunter was an artifact hunter and landscaper from North America in the early 21st century. ( ) History At some point, Reese went to school where he gained extensive knowledge in matters of archaeology. When he travelled overseas to artifact hunt, the faculty saw this as exploitation and expelled him from school. ("Fragments") Forced to make a living, Reese Hunter took a job as a landscaper. ("Fragments") Wanting to make a name for himself, he took a vacation from work and set out to investigate archaeological sites for ancient artifacts. ("Modern Abyss") After learning about a secret access to a structure located within the Ancient City of Troy, Reese spent all his money to travel to Hisarlik, Turkey to investigate. Along side a Turkish tour guide named Claire Farhi, Reese discovered a green Hittite coffin in a hidden tomb which was a tribute to the ancient King Priam of Troy. Forced to open the coffin, by Claire's driver, Emir, the trio found a tribute-body, large amounts of ancient jewelry and a bronze Trojan amulet. During the fight with Emir, unbeknownst to Claire, Reese read Luwian etchings on one side of the amulet which roughly translated to "undefeatable" and "weapon" and he took the amulet for himself. ("Trojan Horse") Forced to return home and to his day job as a landscaper, Reese found himself lacking the finances for another trip. After a failed attempt at requisitioning advance pay from his boss, Jacobson, Reese examined an artifact found in the koi pond dig of his work site. Upset at the landscaping business' insistence to continue work on a potential archaeological site, home owner Martin Groves dismissed the crew from his property. Reese suspected Groves for fraud, so he and his co-worker Emma took part in a stake-out later that evening. Discovering Martin Groves secretly stealing the artifact, Reese confirmed that Martin placed it there himself, after having stolen it from a University project. Martin pulled a gun on Reese, but was quickly incapacitated by Emma, who then proceeded to kiss and make a move on Reese. The next day, Martin, admitting defeat, allowed the workers back on site, and Reese was given his advanced pay. Reese vowed to return the artifact before continuing his mystery. ("Fragments") Soon after, the Greek tablet project was transferred from the University to the Historical Museum. Visiting the museum, with the intent of returning the artifact, Reese met Leanna Boswell, the museum curator, who responded to his request to view the Greek tablets she was working on with a cryptic riddle. Accompanied by an old man, Reese attempted to flip a displayed Roman curse slab for information to solve the riddle. Unfortunately, two security guards caught him and confronted him. Reese escaped into the Egyptian section of the museum and, after doubting himself, was assisted by the old man in solving the riddle. He was then able to locate the lab Leanna Boswell and a mineral specialist, Carlin, was working in. Upon returning his piece of the tablet, the group was confronted by the security guards, where they admitted to being impostors, brothers and on the lookout for that particular tablet. Reese then fought the two brothers and knocked them out. Assembling the last piece, Leanna discovered the tablet described itself as a "Tablet of Troy" and mentioned Carthage. To that, Reese went for the exit and agreed to keep in touch with Leanna. ("Modern Abyss") Languages *Luwian Cuniform script ("The Trojan Horse", "Fragments") *Latin ("Modern Abyss", "The Die is Cast")